The Lost Prince
by prettypunk369
Summary: (AU) Prince Ritsu falls in love with childhood friend Prince Masamune. But after their love becomes mutual, the Onodera Kingdom witnesses a violent revolution. Ritsu escapes, but he loses his memory of his previous life. Masamune searches for him as Ritsu slowly discovers who he once was and what he must do.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Whoa, my first AU story! Sorry to my readers who are waiting for my other story to be updated, but I got so excited about this one and I already had the whole chapter planned out. I'm on break next week, so I'll update more often. Don't worry!**

**Since this is my first AU, be honest with me guys. Leave reviews so I know what I need to fix and such. I'm not very confident in my writing. X3**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 1-

Childrens' laughter echoed through the grand hall as they ran, chasing each other merrily. They slid around servants and officials, ignoring their calls. They turned a corner into a more isolated hallway, stopping to catch their breath.

"Come on Onee-san," Five-year-old Ritsu urged, "Catch me if you can!"

"Wait, Ritsu!" Six-year-old An called, but her little brother kept running. She saw the boy turning the corner on the other end before Ritsu did, calling out to him again.

Ritsu suddenly crashed into something, not paying attention. He looked up to see another little boy. The boy must have been older because he seemed to tower over Ritsu a few inches, a bit more than An did. The mysterious boy had hair as black as the night and warm amber eyes. He too wore the fine clothes of a young prince as Ritsu did.

Ritsu was initially frightened, since the boy seemed to look down at him with disdain. But suddenly the boy broke into a warm smile, giggling slightly.

"What are you playing?"

"U-um…," Ritsu stumbled, "J-just tag."

An had reached them, looking at the stranger with the same confusion and awe Ritsu did.

"How old are you?" The stranger asked.

"I'm Princess An of the Onodera Kingdom and I'm six years old," An curtsied, practicing her perfect etiquette.

"A-And," Ritsu stuttered, always shy around strangers, "I'm Prince Ritsu of the Onodera Kingdom and I'm five years old."

The boy opened his mouth to reply, but a woman came around the corner.

"Masamune-sama! There you are, Kimiko-sama was looking everywhere for you!" The woman scolded.

'_Masamune?' _Ritsu pondered the name, wondering why it was familiar.

"Ah!" Ritsu hit a revelation, "You're Prince Masamune of the Takano Kingdom!"

The Takano Kingdom was the neighboring kingdom. Ritsu's father wanted to become "allies" with them, a word little Ritsu didn't understand until his father said it meant friends, in a sense.

"It's nice to meet you," Masamune politely bowed and the woman curtsied respectfully.

"I'm glad you're making friends, especially with the Onodera family Masamune-sama," The woman acknowledged. Her cobalt blue eyes twinkled when she smiled. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a bun with a silver clip. The simple dress she wore matched her eyes.

"Why don't we bring your friends with to your mother?" The lady suggested, already leading the way back.

.

.

Ritsu recognized they were entering one of their parlors as they followed the lady. He clasped the hand of his big sister, looking around the luxurious room. A man and a woman sat at a small square table by the floor-to-ceiling windows, both dressed magnificently.

The lady – Ritsu still didn't know her name – who led them curtsied before speaking.

"I found your son Your Majesties," She informed them.

"Good! Masamune, you know better than to run away from your caretaker! You almost gave Masami-san a heart attack!" Masamune's mother scolded, gesturing to Masami.

Masamune's mother looked like her son with the same raven-black hair and golden-amber eyes. Though she wasn't as beautiful as Ritsu's mother, her angled face and porcelain skin was desired by most women in the kingdom. Her hair was exquisitely done, the bangs twisted with a flourish and pinned back into an elegant braid-bun. She wore an fine cream-colored silk gown.

"I'm sorry. I was just so bored," Masamune pouted, tugging at his silk blue shirt.

"Hmm…well that's no reason to misbehave," his mother reiterated. She noticed Ritsu and An, instantly brightening up.

"Oh, you must be the young prince and princess!" Ritsu and An automatically bowed and curtsied, respectively, out of habit.

"Good morning," They said with grace. She nodded back with a dazzling smile.

"I'm Queen Kimiko and this is King Takeshi," Kimiko gestured to the man sitting across from her, who continued with his paperwork.

"Okaa-san, can I go play with them now?" Masamune asked, a bit whiny.

"Alright, you may. But be careful," His mother warned with caution. Masamune eagerly shook his head, immediately running out with Ritsu and An, giggling.

**Short little chapter, but it's just an introduction. Let me know if you want more!**

**See you next chapter~! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, new chapter! Didn't think I'd update so early, but I wrote this chapter down already! **

**Enjoy~!  
><strong> 

-Chapter 2-

Ritsu watched with lazy eyes as a leaf settles on the crystal surface of the pond. With his chin propped on his palm, he saw through the window ripples form gently from the disturbance. He heard a voice talking, but it was merely a dull hum in his ears. As each second passed, his mind wandered away from the lesson more and more.

"…sama…tsu-sama…Ritsu-sama!"

Ritsu started, jerking his attention away from the window. He looked back to the stern and stoic Hatori, his personal tutor. Hatori looked down on him with his intense blue eyes, always judging.

"Yes?" Ritsu answered, his mind still half-asleep.

"What's the answer to my question?" A vein throbbed in Hatori's temple. Ritsu wasn't paying attention, again.

"Um…" Ritsu bit his lip, knowing he was going to get yelled at again, "Seven?"

Hatori heaved a heavy sigh, "Nice try. We're studying history right now."

Ritsu slumped further in his seat, laying his head down on the table.

"An-sama never spaces out! Why can't you be more like your sister?" Hatori complained, swiping the board clean behind him.

"She's such a show-off," Ritsu grumbled, rolling his eyes. Hatori ignored the comment and turned back to Ritsu.

"Now, do you want to study English or French?"

Ritsu groaned, pressing is cheek to the cold surface of the table.

"I'm already fluent in both. What's the point in practicing anymore?"

"If you don't ever practice, you'll forget everything!" Hatori sighed again, "What are we going to do with you? You're already fifteen; you'll be king one day Ritsu-sama!"

"Why can't An be queen? She's older anyway," Ritsu griped back.

"You know why. Once An is married to another prince, she will be the queen of their kingdom. That only leaves you in line for the throne."

Ritsu just replied with a sigh, closing his eyes. A few silent moments passed before Hatori let out a breath, resigning for the day.

"I'll let you go for today. But please pay attention next time!"

Ritsu immediately perked up with a smile. Hatori started to gather his materials, commenting, "I know why you're so distracted today. Prince Masamune should be here soon."

Ritsu jumped up with a startled expression, "Masamune is coming?!"

Hatori blinked at him, "You didn't know?"

"No! No one said anything to me," Ritsu whined. His heart pumped wildly at the thought of Masamune. Ritsu couldn't wait to see his dazzling and charming smile. He sounded like every swooning girl in the country, but he couldn't help it.

He was in love.

"It's so funny how close you all are," Hatori chuckled.

Ever since the day they met him, Ritsu, An, and Masamune had been best friends. They were an inseparable trio when Masamune visited with his parents every once and a while. Masamune was seventeen while An was sixteen and Ritsu fifteen. Ritsu didn't know when he fell in love with Masamune, but it was a love so strong his heart beat wildly just at the sound of his name.

Ritsu didn't respond, but thought with dejection, '_But he doesn't love me like I love him.'_

"Thank you Hatori-san for today," Ritsu bowed, his mind wandering again, but this time to Masamune.

Hatori bowed back and responded, "With pleasure Ritsu-sama. But please heed to what I said."

"I'll think about it," Ritsu chuckled as he left. At this time of day, An would be in the library.

.

As he predicted, he saw An in her favorite chair by the window, over-looking the palace garden. She wore a silk sky blue dress with bell-shaped sleeves and full skirt. Her caramel-colored hair was smoothed back into a neat braid pinned with bows. As always, she wore her crystal dangling earrings and matching necklace.

An looked up from her book, spotting her brother with a smile that lit up her honey-colored eyes. Both she and Ritsu looked like their beautiful mother with a heart-shaped face and soft, gentle features. But Ritsu had their mother's emerald green eyes.

"You're out early today Ritsu," An commented, scooting over to make room for him. He flopped down next to his elegant and always graceful sister.

"Did you know Masamune was coming today?"

"He is?!" An exclaimed with excitement.

Ritsu rarely saw her out of proper etiquette. She was always calm and hospitale, with an air of intelligence and perfection. Ritsu admired her perfect character of a princess. He knew she would be a great queen.

"Hatori-san just told me," Ritsu ran his hands through his perfectly smoothed-back hair, ruffling the strands. He constantly told his maids he wanted his hair natural, but they kept slicking it back.

"Why does he know everything before us?" An pouted, closing her book gently. Ritsu shrugged, rising from his seat.

"Let's go see Mother," Ritsu held his hand out with an exaggerated bow, making An laugh. She took his hand and stood, her skirt rustling around her. Ritsu wondered if she ever grew tired of such dresses.

.

Their mother, Sakura, was always in her personal drawing room. This time, she was practicing her singing with their father playing the song on the piano. Ritsu was glad to see him out of the office and spending time with his wife. Though their marriage was arranged, like most royal marriages, they had come to love each other. They were a perfect team of sophistication and headship.

They waited until they were finished with the song, listening with pleasure. Both their parents were extremely talented, especially in music. Their mother sung and played the piano. Their father played the piano and violin. Ritsu learned from his father and An from her mother.

Sakura finished her last note, then turned to them as they clapped. She wore a similar dress to An, but hers was periwinkle. Her blonde hair was swirled in her typical bun.

"How were your lessons today?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Good," An answered simultaneously as Ritsu responded, "Boring."

Both their parents laughed.

"Is it true Masamune is coming today?" An questioned.

"Hmm….I believe so. Sometime this afternoon," Sakura answered. An clapped her hands together in quiet excitement. Ritsu smiled, trying to keep his beating heart at bay.

"Is there a certain reason?" Ritsu asked.

"It's the Spring Festival of course! We're having a ball in three days time, then the festival shall commence the day after," Sakura answered with glee. The Spring Festival was an annual holiday in the Onodera and Takano Kingdoms. It marked the start of spring and when the monarchy had started. They always had a ball the night before for the whole kingdom, and then the week-long festival started the day after. The ball location alternated between the Takano and Onodera Kingdom every year; this year they were hosting it.

"That's right. Hopefully everyone will enjoy it," Ritsu responded.

"I especially hope it'll appease the nobles," Their father Kei sighed.

"You mean you hope it will appease Matsumura-san," Ritsu scoffed. Matsumura had started a radical political group that discouraged the new reforms that helped all the lower classes. Many of the noble families had sided with him because they didn't benefit from the reforms. There was even rumor of a revolution. The nobles were just being selfish in Ritsu's opinion.

"Yes, especially him," Kei answered, a bit grave.

They decided to leave it at that. Ritsu and An excused themselves, going back to the library.

.

In the early evening, a maid came into the library and found them. She curtsied in respect and said, "Prince Masamune has just arrived."

They both jumped up, giving their thanks quickly. They reached the Entrance Hall where their parents stood.

"Masamune is in the drawing room off to the right," Sakura pointed them in the right direction and they quickly set off.

Once they reached the room, they opened the door to see Masamune's tall figure waiting. He was several inches taller than Ritsu, who was only five-foot-six. Ritsu was only two inches taller than An.

They spotted each other at the same time and they all smiled. In tradition, they all bowed and curtsied. But as soon as they stood straight, Masamune hugged them both happily.

**Now the story can truly get started! X3**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**See you next chapter~! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost…done with…final exams….My brain is so….dead…My last one is tomorrow, then I get a nice long break. Ugh…**

**Writing and updating brings me happiness, so I decided to update to help me relax!**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 3-

"So, how have you been?" Masamune asked. They were walking down the hall, heading towards the garden.

"Fine. Ritsu keeps spacing out on his lessons again," An teased. Ritsu flushed as Masamune laughed at him.

"W-Well, the lessons are so repetitive! What's the point anymore?" Ritsu grumbled. An sighed and placed a hand to her cheek, "This is going to be a sad kingdom once you become king."

"Oi!" Ritsu protested, flushing even darker as Masamune laughed harder. They had reached the garden, walking down the cherry blossom path.

"I love the Spring Festival, don't you?" An asked dreamily.

"I guess," Ritsu shrugged. An tsked and rolled her eyes.

"When did you become so jaded?" Masamune chuckled, ruffling Ritsu's hair. Ritsu gasped a little, his heart beat so fast he thought he'd faint. Ritsu didn't know when he became so jaded, but he knew it was mostly because of his unrequited love.

They continued walking for a while, chatting along the path. The sun was already starting to set once a maid came out to them. She curtsied gently and said, "Dinner is ready."

An dismissed her with a thanks. Masamune sighed, "I guess it's time to eat."

Masamune suddenly scooped Ritsu up, throwing him over his shoulder. Ritsu screamed his protest, but Masamune just laughed and jogged back to the palace with a struggling Ritsu over his shoulder. An giggled, kicking off her heels. She picked them up and draped a heap of her skirt over her arm, running after them.

.

They came into the dining hall in a laughing mess. Luckily, they were the first to arrive. Masamune placed Ritsu down, who had stopped fuming and was laughing now.

"I hate when you do that," Ritsu giggled, his cheeks bright pink.

"Oh, you love it," Masamune ruffled his hair as he passed, sitting on one side of the long table. Just as the other two followed suit, their parents came in.

"There you are!" Queen Kimiko said. Her raven-black hair was fashioned in tight curls draped over her shoulders. She wore a corseted satin magenta dress with capped sleeves. Kimiko always wore the highest fashion.

The adults sat on the opposite side and dinner was served. As they ate, they made small talk until the subject of the ball came up.

"So," Sakura started, cutting her meat, "I want Hatori to go over your dancing tomorrow."

Ritsu groaned as An squealed in excitement.

"Now Ritsu, it's not that bad! The ball is in two days!" Sakura reprimanded him, "Maybe Masamune will go with you."

Masamune nodded his head with a smile, "Of course."

"See?" Sakura expressed. Ritsu sighed with a cute pout, causing Masamune to pinch his cheek. Ritsu swatted his hand away with a blush.

.

"Ritsu-sama, you're off step again," Hatori called over the music.

Ritsu rolled his eyes, sick of being corrected for the hundredth time. He practiced with one of the maids who could dance while Masamune and An practiced together. Of course they were perfect. Jealously stabbed at Ritsu's heart. Not only because he wasn't as good as they were, but that An was a perfect match for Masamune. Ritsu brooded silently; he would never be worthy of Masamune.

"Here, I'll help him," An offered. She got into position with Ritsu; one hand on his shoulder and picking up her skirt with the other.

Hatori started the song over, Masamune taking Ritsu's old partner. They started a slow waltz. Every time Ritsu got off time, An would back-lead him back into step.

"One, two, three. One, two, three," Hatori called the tempo out. Soon, Ritsu had improved and led An into more complicated moves. He was an excellent dancer of course, but not as good as An or Masamune, which was always the case.

"Good. I think the queens would approve," Hatori complemented once the lesson was over. Ritsu breathed a sigh of relief; they had been practicing for over three hours.

"Please excuse me," Ritsu bowed, quickly leaving for the library.

.

Ritsu reached up for a book when a familiar hand brushed his for the book. Ritsu flinched back, looking up to see Masamune.

"M-Masamune!" Ritsu gasped a little.

"Ah, Ritsu," Masamune smiled warmly. Ritsu's cheeks burned and he looked away.

"Y-You can have the book," Ritsu mumbled, "Excuse me."

Ritsu turned to leave, but Masamune grabbed his wrist.

"Wait Ritsu. Why have you avoided being alone with me?" Masamune implored him. He was right; Ritsu did whatever he could to not be alone with Masamune. Last night after dinner, An had gone to bed early. Before Masamune could say anything, Ritsu quickly excused himself too. The last time Masamune visited too, Ritsu ran away as soon as they were alone. Ritsu knew he looked suspicious, but he still had hoped Masamune wouldn't notice. It was all in vain though.

Ritsu still had his back to Masamune when he answered, "I'm not. I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Ritsu. You're a terrible liar," Masamune sounded exasperated.

'_It's because I love you!' _Ritsu wished he was brave enough to declare.

Ritsu slowly turned to him, but he still looked down. He was silent, unable to think of an excuse. He heard Masamune sigh as he released his wrist. He ruffled Ritsu's hair and suddenly, Ritsu saw the book offered to him. He grabbed it, looking up to see Masamune with his back turned and walking away.

Ritsu clutched the book to his chest, his eyes filling with tears as he watched Masamune go.

**Aw, poor little Ritsu! Tell him! Tell him Ritsu! D:**

**Break starts this weekend! I'll update my other story during that time and this one too ;)**

**See you next chapter~! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aw….only one review last time. Thanks Primordium! XD**

**You can totally tell me if the story is bad! Please tell me! It'll save my dignity XD**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 4-

Ritsu drew the string back, letting out a slow exhale. As he released the arrow, he watched it sail gracefully until it hit the bull's eye. He had had his sword practice right before with Hatori, and now was practicing his archery. Of the few things he's truly good at, Ritsu was a master swordsman and archer. He never lost concentration; all his focus and thoughts were on the weapon. Every emotion and every feeling was lost once he practiced. He could even fight with either hand.

"Beautiful Ritsu-sama! Why can't you put this much effort into your lessons?" Hatori teased. But instead of a usual snap back from Ritsu, he just simply grunted. Hatori sighed, sick of Ritsu's dismissive attitude that day.

"Ritsu-sama, what's wrong? You're awfully quiet today."

Ritsu just shook his head, raising his reloaded bow as he responded, "Nothing."

Hatori decided not to press him any further and let him practice. After they were done, Hatori advised him to take the rest of the time to prepare for the ball.

.

One of Ritsu's maids straightened his top again, making sure the long sleeves were perfect and pressed. He wore his formal uniform of black topcoat, dress pants, and dress shoes. The coat was long-sleeved and high-collared. Two long rows of gold buttons went from his throat down to his waist, which had a thick gold sash around it. Gold epaulettes rested on his shoulders, and hung from the left one to a button on his chest was three thin golden-rope aiguillettes. The high collar was gold as well and his gloves were white.

His father would wear a similar uniform, but as the king his coat would be red. He would wear a blue sash across his torso with a few medals hanging from it.

"Thank you, that's perfect," Ritsu dismissed her with a smile. She curtsied with a nod, leaving the room. Ritsu looked at himself again in the mirror, feeling stiff and uncomfortable. He heard a knock on his door before his sister entered, looking stunning.

An wore a silk dress of psychedelic purple that hung off her shoulders with slightly puffed sleeves. The skirt was full and long, starting from her hips. She wore white gloves that ended right past her elbows and her distinctive crystal jewelry. Her hair was swooped back into a low, intricate bun on her head that held a small silver crown.

"How do I look?" An asked, turning slowly.

Ritsu smiled gently, "You look beautiful."

"You look good yourself," An commented, looking him up and down.

"Shall we go?" Ritsu held his arm out for her to hold. She rested her hand in the crook of his elbow, following him out.

.

They reached the Banquet Hall which had been converted into a ballroom. Many guests had already arrived, talking amongst themselves with quiet music. Their parents were outside the entrance, Sakura straightening her husband's sash. Sakura's emerald green dress covered her shoulders unlike her daughter's. The sleeves were bell-shaped and short. The hem of her full skirt and collar were lined with small pearls that twinkled in the light.

Sakura's blonde hair was in several braids, all intricately weaved to form an elegant cluster at the base of her skull. She too wore a crown, but hers encircled her entire head on top and was gold.

Sakura saw them first, waving them over. An let go of his arm once they reached their parents. Sakura said, "We'll enter as soon as the Takano family appears."

Ritsu nodded, tugging at his gloves nervously. He didn't want to see Masamune, especially after yesterday. In only a few minutes, the others showed up. Masamune's outfit was identical to Ritsu's, but Ritsu thought he looked much better. Kimiko's dress was similar to Sakura's too, but it was a dark wine-red.

Automatically, they lined up accordingly. Ritsu's parents were in front, their arms looped together. An and Ritsu took a similar position behind them, as did Masamune's parents. Masamune stood in the back alone.

As soon as they entered, the orchestra stopped and everyone was silent. They were announced one by one, everyone clapping at each name. Ritsu saw the eyes of women who watched Masamune with clear desire. Jealously hit him hard at their gazes.

As soon as they had reached the end of the room, the ball commenced. The orchestra picked up again and guests lined up in the middle of the room to dance.

.

Ritsu was dragged into the hundredth dance by a daughter of one of the nobles. Though she was good-looking, she wore too much makeup and her perfume was overwhelming. He entered the dance uninterested, only smiling because he had to.

He caught a glimpse of Masamune watching him. He turned away with a blush, his eyes growing sad. He still had yet to say a word to him, and the ball had been going on for a couple of hours already.

The song ended and Ritsu bowed as she curtsied. He escorted her back to her parents, kissing her hand with hidden revulsion. He heard her squeal with her mother as he walked away. The nobles did look satisfied, but Ritsu knew most of it was a façade. He didn't see Matsumura, which was good. It would only cause trouble, especially for his father.

Ritsu was reaching for a drink on one of the banquet tables when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to only have his heart jump in his throat; it was Masamune.

"G-Good evening Masamune," Ritsu cursed his stuttering.

"Come with me to the garden," Masamune requested.

Ritsu licked his lips nervously, "I think it's best to stay with the guests."

"Please," Masamune begged. Ritsu couldn't say no to his tone, blushing furiously. He nodded his head imperceptibly, but Masamune caught it.

He followed him out into the garden, seeing no one was out here. The noise of the ball quieted as they walked further down the path. By the time they reached the sparkling pond, Ritsu could barely hear or see the people. They walked side-by-side along the large pond, Ritsu's heart beating at the speed of light.

"So," Ritsu jumped when Masamune started speaking, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I suppose so. It's annoying to be dragged out to dance every five seconds. Are girls that desperate?" Ritsu chuckled along with Masamune.

"It's because we're princes. They hope you'll fall in love with them and they'll be a princess," Masamune said, rather impassive.

Ritsu snorted, "That's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

Ritsu choked, cursing the slip of his tongue. His heartbeat quickened in panic, "Be-Because I don't like them. They're too made-up and desperate."

"So you like someone natural and honest?" Masamune asked quietly.

"I-I guess. You could put it like that," Ritsu shrugged half-heartedly.

A few peaceful minutes of silence passed between them as they walked. Ritsu walked with his hands clasped behind his back nervously. Barely hearing the music, a slow waltz started. Suddenly Masamune grabbed him close, one hand on his waist and the other holding Ritsu's hand up.

"This is a good one," Masamune smirked.

"M-Masamune! I don't know the woman's part!" Ritsu complained, wiggling nervously.

"Don't worry. Just follow me," Masamune winked at him, starting on tempo.

Ritsu clumsily followed him, stepping on his feet. Masamune laughed as Ritsu griped, attempting an underarm turn. He tripped, landing against Masamune. Soon, Ritsu was giggling along with him. He laughed every time he tripped and Masamune caught him. Ritsu only got the basic step down before the song drew to a close. Masamune suddenly dipped him, Ritsu yelling in alarm and amusement, "Woah!"

Masamune held him there, both giggling loudly. Ritsu clung to his neck, praying he wouldn't fall. Ritsu felt himself being pulled close and he assumed Masamune was raising him back up. He looked up, only to be startled that Masamune's face was inches from his own. Masamune's amber eyes burned with something unfamiliar and alarming to Ritsu. Was it… desire?

Ritsu swallowed nervously, blood rushing to his head. Masamune's gaze dropped from his eyes to his lips, drawing Ritsu closer. Both their eyelids dropped as their noses touched. Ritsu slid his hands to Masamune's shoulders, preparing to push away. But their lips met, Masamune pressing Ritsu to his chest. Both their eyes slid closed, Ritsu moving his hands back to his neck. The sparks of pleasure and shock caused Ritsu to shiver. The noises drowned out around him as his thoughts stopped. All he felt were Masamune's hands firm on his waist and his soft lips.

Their lips parted with a sigh. Ritsu opened his eyes slowly, seeing Masamune looking down at him with glowing eyes. They were suspended for a few moments, both their breaths heavy.

Ritsu realized what they had just done. He slipped out of Masamune's arms with a small gasp and blushed. He cleared his throat, averting his gaze. Ritsu rubbed his hands together, biting his lip nervously.

"Ritsu," Masamune's own voice was nervous, "I-,"

"We should go back," Ritsu interrupted. Before Masamune could said anything else, Ritsu walked away quickly.

.

Ritsu returned before Masamune did. He wanted to see An, but he was afraid he's let it slip out. He feared what she would think.

The room suddenly got very quiet. Ritsu looked up to see his father in the front of the room, everyone's eyes on him. Ritsu still stood by the open doors to the garden, so he felt Masamune's presence when he came in. He tensed, hoping Masamune would walk past him. He didn't.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen," His father's loud voice resonated, "I hope you are enjoying your evening."

Everyone tittered, clapping their hands before he continued, "I also hope for a happy and prosperous spring. I know this year's festival will be one of our finest."

Shouts of glee and agreement erupted from the crowd. Kei waited until the voices died down, his honey-colored eyes patient.

"I also have an announcement, one of great excitement. In hope that the Onodera and Takano Kingdoms will forever be united, we have come to an agreement."

Ritsu furrowed his eyebrows, confused about such a mysterious proposal. He looked to Masamune quickly, who shared the same expression. Catching the eye of An across the room, he saw her glance rather nervously at him.

"Princess An shall be wed to Prince Masamune the spring after his eighteenth birthday," Kei announced. The room erupted once again to applause and cheers. Kei himself clapped, as did Sakura and Kimiko in glee.

Ritsu's thoughts came to a screeching halt. He felt like his heart had been stabbed by a hundred swords. It wasn't his business or decision on this type of matter, but he wanted to scream his protest. He wanted to declare life wasn't fair, that the gods were against him.

But he was silent, clenching his fists tight. He pressed his lips together tightly, keeping them from quivering. He didn't even notice Masamune and An had met in the middle, starting a waltz themselves in honor of the news. Tears welled up in Ritsu's eyes; they already looked so perfect together. For all he knew, they might already be in love.

Masamune probably already knew about the engagement beforehand, that's why he kissed him. He was just teasing Ritsu, like he always did. Ritsu quickly rushed out of the room before anyone could see him crying.

**Wow, long chapter!**

**Oh no, Masamune and An are engaged! And Masamune kissed Ritsu! Say what?!**

***dramatic music***

**See you next chapter~! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wah, I thought I'd be able to update much more often during my break, but I've been so busy! School starts again Tuesday :(**

**Now the story continues!**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 5-

Ritsu found his way to the back of the library, alone. He had already cried his eyes out; now he just stared out the window dully into the moonlit night.

He didn't know how long he was there until he heard quiet footsteps and the rustle of a dress. He quickly rubbed his eyes, making sure all his tears were gone. Ritsu still faced the window when he felt the presence stop behind him. The mysterious person cleared their throat, calling out to him gently, "Ritsu."

He recognized An's voice. Turning to look at her, he saw her nervously picking at her dress, then wringing her hands together as she bit her lip.

"I was looking for you," She mumbled awkwardly. He didn't say anything; he just scooted over to let her sit. She took the offer kindly, picking her skirt up as she sat to fan it out across the seat.

Ritsu looked away, choosing to stare at his hands in his lap. A few silent moments passed between them before An placed her hand gently on his.

"I'm shocked too," She whispered.

"Did you know before?" Ritsu could hear the bitterness in his voice, though he tried to mask it.

"Of course not. Neither of us knew. But it's the right decision."

"…Do you love him?" Ritsu murmured.

"Hmm…I do, but not in that way. But it doesn't matter."

"Why?" Ritsu's voice shook in despair and anger, barely audible.

"Eh?"

"I said why? Don't you want to be happy?! Don't you want to actually fall in love and get married? Why are you just accepting it?!" Ritsu didn't realize started shouting.

"Because it is my duty!" An yelled back. Ritsu looked up in shock; An never yelled.

"I have a responsibility to my country and my people. I will do what's right for the kingdom no matter what, even if it costs me my happiness or even my life! We have a duty as prince and princess Ritsu! And the sooner you grow up and understand that, the better off everyone will be," An ridiculed him. Her voice was stern and strong, shaking Ritsu to the core. His heart broke more under the weight of her words.

An sighed slowly, releasing her quick anger. She replaced her hand on his, squeezing it slightly.

"I am dedicated to my country. I believe this is a very good decision for both our kingdoms. It will finally unite us and we will have another ally," An reached up and brushed a stray hair from her brother's forehead.

"Who knows, if I'm lucky, maybe Masamune and I will eventually fall in love like our parents," An said with a small laugh.

'…_Masamune and I will eventually fall in love…,' _Her words stabbed at him more with each letter, ripping him apart. But he never said anything.

An stood, holding her hand out to him. He took it tentatively, standing up with heavy grief.

"Come dance with me," An requested quietly. Ritsu attempted a smile, nodding his head in agreement.

.

.

Ritsu had never been so reprimanded in his life by Hatori. He just stared out the window, barely speaking.

Ritsu had successfully avoided Masamune the rest of the ball. The day after, Ritsu had a morning lesson with Hatori. Masamune had offered to go with him, but Ritsu had begged An to make him go with her. Ritsu of course couldn't focus, leading to Hatori exploding on him. But he didn't even notice.

Hatori looked at his watch and sighed with frustration, "We're all out of time and got nothing done. As soon as Masamune leaves, you are going under tight and rigorous study!"

Ritsu normally would have cowered at the threat, knowing he was serious. But he couldn't bring himself to care.

"You better get ready anyway," Hatori's voice was still bitter.

"Ready for what?"

Hatori groaned this time, "We've been doing this every year since you were born. The royal family parades through the town on the first day of the festival as a blessing!"

Ritsu nodded his head, completely forgetting the tradition.

"I guess I will," Ritsu mumbled with a shrug. He immediately left without anymore acknowledgement.

.

Ritsu wore the same uniform as last night for the tradition, as did his father, Masamune, and Masamune's father.

He was escorted to the front courtyard where many servants rushed around to help to get ready. Usually there was two carriages, one for Ritsu's family and the other for Masamune's. But Ritsu frowned as he saw three matching open carriages. The carriages were beige with elegant gold swirls and designs on the outside. The plush, white leather seats faced each other within the carriage. On the side of the first carriage was the Onodera Kingdom emblem. The emblem was of two swords crossing each other with white roses intertwined in a square border around the swords. On the side of the third carriage was the Takano Kingdom emblem. The emblem was a single ornate sword with a lush green laurel around it.

His mother and father were already in the carriage, speaking amongst themselves. Sakura wore her traditional dress for the parade; a golden gown with huge puffed sleeves and a straight neckline across her chest. The skirt was layered and barely kissed the ground. Ritsu knew as tradition that Queen Kimiko wore the same dress as well as An, but An's was silver.

Ritsu walked up to his parent's carriage, asking before he got in, "Why is there a third carriage?"

Sakura tittered, "Since An and Masamune are engaged now, they have their own carriage for presentation.

An arrow shot through his heart, sending agonizing emotional pain rippling though him. Of course they would, to Ritsu's despair. He silently climbed into the horse-drawn carriage, sitting across from his parents.

He saw Masamune come out with An, their arms loops together. They walked elegantly to the middle carriage, Masamune helping her up into it. Ritsu quickly turned forward, the sight sickening him. He was glad they would be behind him.

.

That night, Ritsu was in the archery range. It was one of the very few things that could distract him. He breathed slowly, all focus on the middle of the target. The arrow hit on the edge of the bull's eye again, satisfying Ritsu. He heard clapping from behind him and turned to see An.

"What're you doing down here?" Ritsu grunted more than said.

"What, I can't explore my own home?" An snapped back. Ritsu sighed, laying his bow down. He took off the arrow case on his back and laid it beside the bow.

"Come on Ritsu, we haven't talked in a while," An waved him over to some seats in the back of the room. Ritsu sat next to her, waiting for her to start speaking.

"So Ritsu," An laced her fingers together, always professional and eloquent.

"Ritsu, have you ever…been in love?" An asked. Ritsu blushed, completely taken off guard.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Ritsu stuttered.

"I don't know, I was just curious. I wonder what it feels like…to love someone so much it hurts," An said a little dreamily.

'_You have no idea,' _Ritsu internally sighed.

"…Are you falling for Masamune or something?"

"Oh no! No, that's not going to happen. There is no real spark between us. I just wanted to know," An blushed, another rare sight. She must have been flustered about asking her little brother about love.

"Speaking of Masamune, he misses you."

"M-Misses me…?" Ritsu's heart leapt.

"Yes, he's been asking about you. You've been so distant lately, we don't have as much fun as we used to," An responded.

"You know, he always talks about you. No matter what, he loops back to you. It's been like this for a couple years now. I can tell he's lonely."

Ritsu didn't know how to respond. He couldn't stop the spark of hope that ignited in his heart. He wanted to squash it down, but it was the only thing he was holding on to now.

"I'm sorry," Was all he could manage.

"It's okay, I understand," An patted his arm. Ritsu looked up to question what she understood, but he stopped. She held a strange twinkle in her eyes, as if she knew something she shouldn't have. Like she understood what she shouldn't have. Ritsu swallowed nervously.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Have fun," An kissed his cheek and walked away.

**Oooh, An is on to something~**

**I'll update at least one more time before break ends. Ugh….school…I feel you Ritsu.**

**See you next chapter~! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, another update! Wah, I don't want to go to school tomorrow…**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 6-

Ritsu woke up rather late the next morning. He stumbled out of his king-sized bed, readying for the day. He walked out still yawning and rubbing his eyes. He went to the family's personal dining room, but it was already cleared. Thinking An was in the library, Ritsu headed that way. But he found she wasn't there nor was she in her bedroom. Ritsu stopped a passing maid and asked, "Do you know where everyone else is?"

"They all went to the Spring Festival, Your Highness. You were sleeping so soundly they didn't want to disturb you," She answered.

"Everyone went?" He asked.

"Everyone but Prince Masamune, sir."

"What time is it?"

"Past noon, sir."

Ritsu sighed, too tired to even care. He thanked her and she curtsied, scuttling away.

After An had gone to bed, Ritsu had thought about what she said. He finally came to a conclusion: he was going to make peace. He was going to talk to Masamune and let it all go. Let go of his bitterness and pain. And most of all, let go of his love. It was pointless from the beginning. Ritsu wanted to make his peace and continue to be just a friend with Masamune. If he didn't, he was going to lose Masamune completely.

Ritsu went to his personal drawing room connected to his bedroom. He set up the small table with a white cloth and two chairs. He called a maid and asked her to request Masamune for him.

About twenty minutes later, a solid knock came at his door. He opened it to a smiling Masamune.

"You wanted to have tea? But you hate tea," Masamune teased as he entered.

Ritsu plastered on a smile and responded, "I just thought it was appropriate."

He and Masamune sat across from each other at the table. He poured tea for Masamune while he poured himself hot water and added lemon.

Within a few minutes, they had fallen into a steady and comfortable conversation. They talked of their memories and laughed. They shared their favorite things, though they already knew everything about each other. They even spoke of the future and what they hoped it would be like. Ritsu had forgotten how close they really were and how nice it was to talk. He had detached himself so much in fear and dejection, he forgot how much he missed this. He had forgotten why he loved Masamune so much. It pained Ritsu that he would lose all this so soon.

They had just gotten over a laughing fit about a story from their childhood. They didn't realize over two hours had passed already. Ritsu set his cup down gently, suddenly serious.

"Masamune, I'm sorry I've been so distant lately," Ritsu laced his hands together, taking a deep breath.

"I wanted…to congratulate you on the engagement," Every word stabbed him like a white-hot knife, but he forced a smile, "I'm sure you two will be perfect together."

Masamune looked sad to Ritsu's surprise. He set his cup down as well and sighed deeply. He looked up to Ritsu in desperation.

"Ritsu…I don't really want to go through with it."

"What? W-Why?" Ritsu asked in disbelieve. Masamune was always so confident but now…Ritsu couldn't describe it.

"Because…I love somebody else."

Ritsu blinked, his heart constricting painfully. He was admittedly jealous. Masamune could have any girl in the kingdom, so of course he had others to consider besides An. Besides Ritsu.

"W-Who?"

Masamune shook his head in defeat, "It doesn't matter, it's hopeless. They don't love me back."

As if a dam broke, Ritsu's emotions flared up suddenly.

"Why wouldn't they? Masamune you're charming, kind, funny, and every girl's dream! And you're a prince! If they can't see that and don't appreciate you, they don't deserve you!" Ritsu strongly responded. Masamune looked with surprise at his outburst.

"If you truly love them, you should tell them. If they don't accept it, then it's their loss," Ritsu's voice was passionate and desperate. He didn't want to see Masamune suffer like he has. He didn't want him to make the same mistake out of fear as Ritsu did so many times.

Masamune wrung his hands together and swallowed nervously. He looked into Ritsu's eyes, his gaze determined.

"Then stand up," Masamune requested.

"Huh?"

"Just stand up. I want to try something," Masamune stood up himself and looked to the ground, "For practice."

Ritsu was confused by the request, but couldn't refuse. He stood up slowly, his heart beating hard. Masamune stepped closer, causing Ritsu to go rigid.

'_Oh God, please don't kiss me again. Because if you do, I don't think I'll be able to hang on anymore,' _Ritsu internally cried.

Masamune slid his arms slowly around Ritsu – and embraced him tightly.

Ritsu was taken aback, arms hanging loosely at his sides.

"Ritsu," Masamune whispered near his ear. Ritsu shivered, reaching up to clutch his shoulders.

"Ritsu…I love you."

Ritsu squeezed his eyes shut, _'It's not real. Just remember it's practice. He doesn't mean it.'_

"Ritsu, believe me. I know you think I'm not serious, but I am. I've loved you for a few years now. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was too scared. I love you, with all my heart."

Ritsu had stopped breathing. His whole reality flipped in an instant. His eyes watered at the words.

'_This wasn't real. It couldn't be,' _Ritsu thought.

"Please Ritsu," Masamune pulled him closer in a crushing embrace, "Don't you love me?"

"How dare you," Ritsu's voice shook as he started crying. Masamune pulled back, looking into Ritsu's eyes with confusion, but still held Ritsu.

"Could you really not tell I loved you? I've loved you for so long, but I've been so silent! When you kissed me at the ball, I thought you were screwing with me. It hurt so much when I thought that! And then your engagement was announced. You have no idea how much I've been suffering!" Ritsu yelled, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Masamune's eyes were wide, staring at Ritsu with disbelief. He looked so stricken with shock, Ritsu would have laughed otherwise.

"I love you Masamune! I love you so much it hurts," Ritsu sobbed.

Masamune pulled him close suddenly, his arms tight around Ritsu. He squeezed Ritsu as the smaller male cried, one hand on his back and the other on the back of his head. Ritsu clutched the back of his shirt, wrinkling the good material. He felt Masamune pull back and smash their lips together.

Masamune kissed him again and again, trying to convey all his feeling to the man in his arms. He pressed his kisses all over his face: his cheeks, forehead, nose, eyelids, and finally his lips. Ritsu wrapped his arms around Masamune's neck, his knees like jelly. He gave a little moan each time Masamune kissed him.

Masamune pulled away. His smile took Ritsu's breath away; it was the biggest and most vivid smile he'd ever seen. It was beautiful.

"I love you Ritsu," Masamune laughed in happiness.

"I love you Masamune," Ritsu smile from ear to ear.

Masamune picked Ritsu up bridal style and Ritsu yelped. Masamune carried him to his bedroom and put him down on the bed, setting him down with a passionate kiss. Ritsu shivered, knowing what was coming. He was scared, but also shivered in anticipation. Masamune pulled back, sensing his hesitation.

"Don't worry Ritsu. I'll be gentle," Masamune's eyes glowed with sincerity and desire.

Ritsu looked him in the eyes and swallowed nervously, "I believe you."

.

Ritsu lay with his head on Masamune's chest, the soft sheet pulled over their bare bodies. Masamune had one arm around Ritsu and held Ritsu's hand with the other.

"You rather enjoyed it for your first time," Masamune snickered.

"Oh shut up," Ritsu mumbled, "You did too."

Masamune laughed, rolling Ritsu over on his back. He tickled his sides, Ritsu squeaking and giggling. Ritsu gasped for air, swatting at Masamune's hands, "Don't!"

Masamune stopped, rolling back to his side. He brushed the back of his fingers along Ritsu's cheek, caressing it. He smiled gently, looking into Ritsu's beautiful emerald eyes.

"I love you Ritsu," Masamune mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Ritsu's lips. Ritsu smiled back, looking down and picking at the sheets. But his smile faded.

"I love you too. But we can never really be together. You're still engaged too," Ritsu murmured miserably.

Masamune sighed, but chuckled, "To your sister too. That's really awkward."

Ritsu tsked, pouting, "I'm serious you jerk."

"I know," Masamune pressed his forehead to Ritsu's, lacing their hands together.

"I promise Ritsu, we'll be together. I will find a way for us to be together, no matter what," Masamune kissed him slowly and passionately. But a knock at the door startled them, and Ritsu pushed Masamune off the side of the bed.

Masamune yelped and groaned in pain. Ritsu whispered fiercely, "Shhh!" and cleared his throat.

"Y-Yes?" Ritsu prayed they wouldn't come in. He relaxed when he heard a maid's voice.

"I've come to inform you dinner is ready, Your Highness. I presume you and Masamune-sama are still talking," The maid called through the door.

"Yes, thank you! We'll be down in a few minutes," Ritsu responded. He heard her walk away and looked over the side. Masamune rubbed his head.

"Why did you push me off?" Masamune grumbled.

"Just in case someone came in!" Ritsu responded, "I'm going to take a bath before dinner."

Ritsu went to stand up, but he immediately collapsed. Pain surged in his hips and lower back. He groaned in pain while Masamune laughed at him.

"It's all your fault," Ritsu complained.

"I'll take a bath with you," Masamune smirked as he stood up. He helped Ritsu up and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bathroom.

***GASP* THEY CONFESSED! Not expecting that, huh? *evil grin***

**Do you like the chapter? ;) Hehehe…**

**See you next chapter~! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! How are you? :D**

**Why am I always so formal? Lol!**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 7-

They snuck into dinner quietly, both bowing in apology for being late. But the others hardly paid them any attention; they were all talking lively to each other as if they were the happiest people on earth. Masamune and Ritsu took their usual seats, waiting to be acknowledged. Finally An noticed them.

"Oh, you two missed the best day! The festival is so grand this year, the best ever!" An's eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree, "There were even people performing plays! There were dancers, singers, entertainers, everything!"

Sakura turned to them and suggested, "You two should go tomorrow!"

Masamune and Ritsu looked at each other and shrugged. Ritsu said with a smile, "Sure, why not?"

Everyone went silent and stared at Ritsu. He looked around nervously, suddenly self-conscious.

"What?"

"I'm surprised you didn't complain. You're in such a good mood," Sakura commented.

An narrowed her eyes at him, "Did something good happen? You seem sparkly. And your skin is shinier."

Ritsu blushed and picked at his food, "Not really."

"Oh, did you and Masamune make up?" An asked with a smile. Ritsu nodded, his blush darkening.

"Oh I'm so glad! Ritsu will stop being so moody now," Sakura laughed and Ritsu grumbled underneath his breath.

The others continued speaking about the festival. Ritsu and Masamune finished their dinner early and excused themselves.

"That was so humiliating," Ritsu groaned.

"Well, you are rather moody," Masamune teased.

"Oh shut up. I'm going to practice with my sword," Ritsu replied.

"I'll practice with you," Masamune said.

Ritsu looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"What, you think you can beat me?"

"There are few things I'm good at, and I _know _I can beat you."

"Alright, let's see brat," Masamune smirked.

.

Masamune landed on the ground with a thump and groan. He rubbed his sore backside from falling when the sword point appeared at his throat.

Ritsu smirked, "I win again."

Masamune took Ritsu's offered hand and stood up, leaning on his sword.

"I didn't know you were so good. You're ruthless when you fight; you're so…detached and merciless," Masamune rubbed his backside again, "And you're a lot stronger and faster than you look."

Ritsu continued to smirk. He hung his sword back up in the glass weapons case against the far wall. As he locked it back up, he felt Masamune sneak his arms around his waist. Masamune kissed his nape, satisfied to hear a squeak.

"I didn't know you were such a pervert!" Ritsu protested.

"Only for you love," Masamune purred, nipping Ritsu's earlobe. Ritsu was soon lost in the pleasure, leaning back into Masamune as he shivered.

"Ritsu," Masamune whispered. He leaned Ritsu's head back, reaching down and kissing him softly.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Masamune asked.

Ritsu blushed, wiggling nervously. He nodded his head, averting his gaze. Masamune ruffled his hair and chuckled, "You don't have to be so shy."

'_It's only because it's you,' _Ritsu was too embarrassed to admit out loud.

"I'll have to leave early in the morning so we don't get caught," Ritsu said as he followed Masamune out. They went up to the second floor where Masamune was staying and entered the bedroom. It was set up much like Ritsu's bedroom, but had no personal touch to it since it was a guest bedroom.

Without warning, Ritsu was pushed on the bed and ravished.

.

The sun was just barely rising when Ritsu snuck back to his room. Masamune kept holding him back and kissing him, so Ritsu had to threaten him in order to escape.

Ritsu slithered into his bed, immediately falling asleep. The next time he woke, a maid was drawing back his curtains. He groaned, shielding his eyes from the intense light.

"Ritsu-sama, it's time to wake up. Don't you plan to go to the festival with Masamune-sama?" The maid asked. Ritsu groaned again.

She left as he got up, preparing for the day. He met everyone else in the dining hall for breakfast, leaving with Masamune to the stable afterward.

"Are you excited?" Masamune questioned as they waited for their horses to be prepared.

"It's always fun, so I guess I am. And if it's as good as everyone claims, I can't wait," Ritsu smiled. A plain brown horse was prepared for Masamune. But Ritsu's personal stallion was brought out.

Albanus was a beautiful, pure white male with chocolate brown eyes. Ritsu received him for his twelfth birthday as a pony. Albanus was Ritsu's other bestfriend.

"Hey Albanus," Ritsu smiled broadly, regretting not seeing him often. Ritsu pet him softly, scratching his cheeks gently. Albanus sniffed his hand graciously, neighing as Ritsu laughed.

Ritsu climbed up into the saddle as Masamune did. They rode together side-by-side, trotting through the castle courtyard. They passed people on their way to the castle and back, bustling about like any other day.

The town was a beautiful and cheerful community. The nobles lived closes to the castle, but the grand mansions soon faded into middle-class homes and the main part of town. The streets were much more crowded than usual because of the festival, but everyone parted for them. They trotted to the town square, where most activity of the festival would be.

The town square took up the center of the town. It was a very wide street that led to a pavilion made of stone lined with merchants and shops. It was usually a big shopping area full of colorful stands and cheerful chatter. Now, stages were set everywhere for plays and different displays. People yelled from their stands for notice and excitement. Streamers, ribbons, and other decorations hung from the walls of the shops and pillars across the town square.

Ritsu gazed at the sight with awe. He had never seen the town so colorful and cheerful. Children ran across the street with laughter as they chased each other. Adults were deep in conversation, laughing and smiling as well. The costumes of the actors in the plays were bright and florid. It was truly a Spring Festival.

They placed their horses in a private stable behind the shops and walked to the square. Everyone bowed and curtsied as they passed, much to Ritsu's embarrassment. But the always charismatic Masamune flashed smiles and waved, causing all the girls to swoon. Ritsu couldn't admit his slight jealously even though he had Masamune now.

Ritsu and Masamune walked around the square, admiring the festivities. An was right; the festival was the best it had been in years. They watched a dramatic play with a wild beast and a beautiful princess. After that, entertainers performed a comedic performance. Ritsu watched with wonder and awe. He remembered all the memories of the festival when he was young; he hadn't felt this way in a long time. And he was glad to be spending it with Masamune.

Ritsu lost track of how long they spent at the festival. He and Masamune had just finished a late lunch with food as rich as the palace's. His stomach was full and his spirits were high. Masamune led him to a display of white roses and plucked one up. When no one was looking, he presented it to Ritsu with a bow. It was an aged tradition to give a white rose to your beloved during the festival; it was a sign of love and eternal loyalty.

Ritsu laughed lightly and took it, smelling it graciously, "Thank you."

Ritsu too picked a rose and gave it to Masamune. He smiled warmly and kissed Ritsu's cheek. Ritsu blushed, hoping no one saw the affection.

"Don't be so careless. You know people talk and it won't end well," Ritsu warned.

"Oh, have some fun. I'm watching, don't worry," Masamune brushed it off.

A little while later, they decided to depart. Once they reached their horses, Ritsu laughed aloud. Someone had decorated their saddles and bridles with streamers of colorful petals and adorned the horses with a crown of roses on each of their heads. They neighed, stomping their hooves in glee. The festival joy must have reached them as well.

Ritsu mounted Albanus with care so not to ruin the decorations. They trotted back up to the castle, waving to the people as they passed. Ritsu's cheeks hurt from so much smiling and laughter, but it was with real and pure joy. He wished he could replay this day again and again.

**Just a cute, happy chapter. ^o^**

**Ooooh, Masamune got whipped by Ritsu! You go Ritsu! Girl- I mean, boy power! XD**

**See you next chapter~! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sniff sniff…only one review last chapter ;_;**

**Enjoy~!  
><strong> 

-Chapter 8-

Once Ritsu reached his room, he found a crystal vase and filled it with water. He placed his white rose in the vase, setting it on the bedside table. He blushed with joy; he never imagined he'd receive a white rose from Masamune. It was always an asinine dream of his.

He didn't know how long he stared at the rose until someone knocked and An entered.

"How was the festival? Wasn't it amazing?" An asked. She was wearing a peach-colored dress with an empire waist and Belgian lace on the hem and three-quarter sleeves. Ritsu proceeded to tell her his story of the day, lighting up as he told her.

"That's fantastic! I haven't seen you so happy in a long time," An noticed the rose, "Oooh, someone gave you a rose?"

Ritsu blushed and lied, "Yeah. A girl around my age."

"Really? How interesting. I saw Masamune received a rose as well when we passed in the hall. You two are popular with the girls."

"Y-You could say that."

"Ritsu," An's tone shifted, "We have to talk."

Ritsu tried not to panic at her serious tone, but instead calmly sat on his bed. He patted the space next to himself and An sat.

"I've been thinking about what you said. The night of the engagement," An began.

'…_Don't you want to be happy?! Don't you want to actually fall in love and get married?!' _The words rang in Ritsu's mind as a reminder.

"I know I have a duty to my kingdom and I must be selfless…but I can't go through with this," An turned to Ritsu in desperation, squeezing his arm, "You were right Ritsu. I can't do this if either of our hearts aren't in it. My mind is at war with my heart."

An placed her face in her hands and sighed, "I can't call off the engagement for the good of the people. But I know we'll be miserable if we marry. Oh Ritsu, what am I going to do?"

Ritsu was shocked into silence. An was always the calm, intelligent one. She always had an answer and knew what was right. She followed orders and protocol, never questioning 'for the good of the people'. Ritsu had never seen her in such turmoil and with no answers.

The answer came to Ritsu as he thought of his parents. He put his arm around An, who looked up with hope.

"An, remember what mother always told us? She always said to listen to your heart. Listen to your heart and do what you think is right. No matter what others think, your happiness is what's truly important An. I know as a princess you have to make sacrifices, but they won't be worth it if you're so miserable you can't handle it. I say do what's good for you and Masamune."

An stared at him with disbelief, blinking rapidly. She frowned and said, "When did you get so wise?"

Ritsu chuckled and shrugged. An sighed and looked down, lacing her hands together.

"You're right Ritsu. It wouldn't be fair for any of us. Especially Masamune. Especially you," An looked up at Ritsu, her eyes having the same mysterious, omniscient twinkle in them.

"Me?" Ritsu asked.

"Ritsu…is there something you and Masamune are hiding?"

'_Oh no,' _Ritsu's heart stopped.

"You can tell me anything Ritsu. You know I have no prejudice," An said. Ritsu remained silent, too frightened to say anything.

"Do you…love Masamune?" An inquired.

Ritsu gave an almost inaudible gasp and blushed furiously. He now was at war with himself. Should he tell her?

Ritsu looked at the rose in the vase as he made his decision; he had to.

Ritsu smiled sadly, "Yes. Unfortunate, isn't it?" He stared at the rose with sad eyes.

"No. Doesn't Masamune love you too?"

Ritsu turned back to An, meeting her earnest but kind eyes. Ritsu sighed this time and gave a half-smile, "You're too smart, aren't you?"

An smiled back and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I've known for quite a while now. I could see it in the both of you, but you two never said anything. At first, it was quite a shock when I realized and had to understand it. But now, just as you said to me, I want you to be happy."

Ritsu smiled gratefully and responded, "Thank you. But what are we going to do? Even if you successfully call off the engagement, that doesn't change anything for Masamune and me. You know we can't really be together."

"Our parents are understanding and accommodating. They can accept it, makes no difference if you're gay or not. People will be against it, but they'll come round and have to accept it. Listen to _your _heart," An retorted.

Ritsu laughed softly, "We've come to so many revelations today."

"I know," An laughed too, then suddenly sprung up, "Now come on. Let's tell Masamune."

"Wait, what?!" Ritsu called in alarm.

"Why not?"

"Be-Because…I'm barely getting used to the ideas myself!"

"Oh come on Ritsu. Masamune will understand; he's Masamune."

.

.

Ritsu knocked on Masamune's door with An behind him. Masamune answered and smiled, sending Ritsu's heart beating a million times faster.

"Hey," Masamune said flirtatiously and leaned forward as if to kiss him, but Ritsu leaned away.

"Wait, we have company," Ritsu whispered. He stepped over so Masamune saw An. He instantly stiffened, taking a step back politely.

"It's okay; she knows," Ritsu rolled his eyes.

"You told her?"

"No, I didn't have to," Masamune looked at Ritsu in confusion.

"I've known for years Masamune. It started with you," An quirked an eyebrow.

"Is this why you came over?"

"Well…kind of. It's only part of the issue," An and Ritsu entered the room, following Masamune to the adjourning drawing room and taking a seat.

"Let me get straight to the point. Masamune, we can't get married," An boldly stated. Masamune looked at Ritsu in confusion then back.

"I know it's the right thing to do for the kingdoms, but it's not for us. It would do more harn than good because our miserable marriage would affect the kingdoms negatively. I propose… we break off the engagement."

"Are you serious?" Masamune questioned with an incredulous tone.

"Yes. We should tell our parents first of course. I don't know yet how we're going to explain it."

"Just be honest," Masamune was now just as serious.

"But that will just get us into huge trouble! First, saying that we'll never fall in love and we'll be miserable isn't a good enough excuse. Second, are you willing to risk everything by saying you're in love with a man? Especially your fiancé's brother?" An stressed with great exasperation.

"No matter what it takes, I swore to Ritsu we would be together," Masamune tone was firm as took hold of Ritsu's hand.

An sighed, "It must be nice being in love."

"But another important question is when will you tell them?" Ritsu spoke up, "Since your engagement, Matsumura-san and his group have been strangely quiet; no threats, no raids of lower-class homes, no trouble during the festival whatsoever. The engagement seems to satisfy them. Are you going to jeopardize the peace and safety of the kingdom by breaking it off?"

An and Masamune were silent, unable to answer.

"Well, whatever you do, please don't do it this week. It's the Spring Festival and everyone is happy. We can't take that away," Ritsu sighed.

"Why must everything be so complicated?" An raised a hand to her cheek, pressing into it and sighing.

.

.

An left soon after, saying she was going to read a book to clear her head. Masamune and Ritsu were alone in Masamune's room now, laying across the bed. Ritsu lay his head on Masamune's chest with his arms around his torso.

"Maybe…we should announce our engagement instead," Masamune suggested with thought.

Ritsu snorted, "Yeah, then we'll be charged with treason or something. I'd like to live a little longer."

Masamune sighed, turning on his side and pulling Ritsu to his chest. Ritsu blushed but cuddled closer, knowing they both had a lot on their mind.

"Why is it wrong for a man to love another man?" Masamune murmured. Ritsu squirmed uncomfortably, unable to answer.

"I'm serious Ritsu," Masamune looked into Ritsu's eyes with earnest, "What difference is it between a man and a woman?"

"I can't answer you," Ritsu replied, "But people are afraid of anything different. They aren't going to be willing to accept it."

"Well, when I'm king, there's going to be some change," Masamune said with sincerity. Ritsu just nodded his head, snuggling into Masamune until he fell asleep.

**Aha, things are going down now! Everything is falling into place, it seems…**

**We'll see! :3**

**Likey or no-likey? :3**

**See you next chapter~! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Ready for Chapter 9?! :D**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 9-

The festival continued in peace. No one was left out and everyone took pleasure in the festivities. Ritsu was proud of his kingdom and hoped next year would be the same. He hoped as well that the Takano Kingdom festival would be just as exciting because the Onodera family would be staying there next year.

Ritsu's favorite day of the festival was to come about: Game Day. It was always the last day of the festival and even the royal family attended. An empty farming field on the edge of town was used for the games. Every male who qualified of fifteen years old and up participated in a sporting event of track, strength, archery, marksmanship, and/or sword fighting. This year, Ritsu was incredibly excited because he could participate; he was finally fifteen. He was always jealous of seeing Masamune partake in the activities, but now it was his turn.

They had to wait until the afternoon for Ritsu's points of interest: archery and sword fighting. He was impatient as they watched running, javelin throw, and lifting. As his family and Masamune's sat in their flamboyant seats underneath their tent, Ritsu's leg bounced up and down. He shifted impatiently in his upholstered seat until An placed a hand atop his knee, shooting him a firm glance.

"Well, who knew Ritsu was so interested in sports! Hatori-san says you're an excellent bowman and swordsman," Kimiko commented.

"I'm alright," Ritsu shrugged, trying not to let it inflate his ego.

"Alright? You're far better than alright. You knocked me down three times the other day!" Masamune laughed. Everyone openly stared at him, shocked he could take down even Masamune.

Ritsu blushed, looking away to watch the events.

.

.

Finally, archery was announced; Masamune and Ritsu prepared for the event. Ritsu could barely contain his excitement and eagerly lined up. He and Masamune were lined up next to each other and faced their wooden targets. Ritsu noticed the best archer in town, Aoi, was lined up a few men down.

Once the first shot was called, Ritsu immediately focused on his target. All sound drowned out and all he could see was the multi-colored target. Time seemed to slow as he drew his arrow back, exhaling slowly. The arrow shot forward, graciously slicing the air until, with a small thump, it hit the bull's eye.

The spectators cheered and Ritsu awoke from his stupor. He observed the others, seeing some smiles and seeing some grimaces. Aoi too had hit the bull's eye. Masamune's arrow was off by barely a centimeter, but he smirked none the less.

Judges eliminated down to five men, including Ritsu, Masamune, and Aoi. On the second shot, Ritsu and Aoi hit bull's eye again. Ritsu huffed in frustration; he was actually very competitive. Masamune had accidentally let his arrow go too soon, so he hadn't hit even near the bull's eye this time. He chuckled and ruffled Ritsu's hair as he was eliminated, wishing him luck.

Now it was just Ritsu and Aoi. Aoi looked confident, but Ritsu caught the nervous glance Aoi shot at him. Ritsu smirked, giving An a thumbs up.

Ritsu repeated the same process for the final shot, hitting the bull's eye dead center. He heard Aoi curse and saw his arrow was a few inches off. The crowd burst into cheers and clapping as Ritsu was announced best archer. He swelled with pride once he noticed his parents' proud faces. An clapped enthusiastically, giving Ritsu a hug once he came back. Ritsu was glad she was distracted from her engagement issue. They hadn't spoken about it since.

They took a short break before the last event would commence: sword fighting. Ritsu chatted with his father about the sports, glad they could have a proper conversation. His father was always so busy; Ritsu hardly ever, truly, spoke with him. But they were deep in the conversation as Kei regarded Ritsu's ability with pride and approbation.

Swordsmanship started soon after and Ritsu eagerly prepared. The fighting would be in pairs and who ever lost was eliminated; the victor would move on until the last pair. The duel commenced and everyone gasped as Ritsu knocked down every one of his opponents, even large ones. As he faced Masamune finally, the crown erupted in cheers and yells once Ritsu knocked him flat on his back. Ritsu burst into laughter, helping a begrudged Masamune up. An too was red in the face from laughter, trying to hold in her giggles because of her etiquette. She pressed a gloved hand to her mouth, concealing her huge grin. Ritsu and Masamune's parents laughed aloud though, clapping lightly.

Again, Ritsu was a finalist in the competition. He awaited his final opponent, wondering who it would be. But once they stepped up, Ritsu's eyes widened in shock and maybe even in fear.

It was Matsumura.

Matsumura was incredibly tall, towering over Ritsu. He was skinny and angled, just like his face. His sharp features were prominent, especially his eyes. Cold, metal-gray eyes; the sharpest Ritsu had ever seen. Ritsu shivered; they reminded him of knives.

Matsumura smirked as he took sight of Ritsu, giving him a graceful bow that could fool anyone. But Ritsu knew better, as did his family and Masamune's. They had been laughing mere seconds ago; now they were stiff and silent, his father's mouth in a tight line.

"It's an honor, Your Highness," Matsumura said with a voice as slick as oil and deep.

"…The honor is mine, Matsumura-san," Ritsu stiffly replied, bowing back. Ritsu had heard he was a good swordsman, but for him to make it to the finals was a prominent impression.

They aligned to position, the tips of their swords crossing. As soon as the fight was called to begin, Matsumura struck. The sudden blow sent Ritsu stumbling back and he cursed under his breath. Matsumura was strong and very fast. Ritsu managed to defend himself well from Matsumura's constant attacks, but he could feel his arms trembling from the effort. The clash of the swords resonated loud amongst the crowd.

"Seems you've found your match, Your Highness," Matsumura smirked. Ritsu threw in a blow, but Matsumura parried it and struck back just as hard. Ritsu gritted his teeth in anger. But Ritsu noticed a vulnerability; Matsumura didn't guard his right side well.

He waited for a break, then took Matsumura by surprise. Matsumura barely caught it, the surprise attack having him stumbling. But the same smirk came back and he chuckled enigmatically.

They met in the middle, their swords clashing with a deafening sound and crossing. They pushed against each other, grinding their swords together with great strength.

"Maybe the little prince isn't so useless after all," Matsumura grunted with mockery.

Ritsu's temper flared and with newfound strength, he pushed Matsumura away and landed a blow strong enough from the right side to send him down on one knee. Ritsu breathed with relief; the fight was over and he had won.

Matsumura didn't seem too bothered though. He rose and bowed politely, saying, "Congratulations Your Highness. You are truly an excellent swordsman."

Ritsu bowed back, resisting the urge to spit in his face. But as Matsumura stood straight, Ritsu wished he had as he passed him.

"But this isn't over," Matsumura whispered so only Ritsu's ears could hear. Ritsu balled his hands into fists of anger. He closed his eyes, reigning his control in. He headed back to his seat silently to quiet claps from the other royals. They looked happy, but also grim.

.

"That was spectacular Ritsu! I thought the fight would last forever, but you so suddenly took him down. I never knew you were neither so fast nor so strong," An eulogized. They were in a closed carriage back to the castle with him, Masamune, and An. The parents rode in a separate carriage.

"But what did he do that angered you so much?" Masamune questioned.

"Nothing. It's just…him. Everything he is angers me. Selfish, hateful, greedy bastard," Ritsu cursed.

An raised her eyebrows and looked at Masamune. He shrugged and rolled his eyes before ruffling Ritsu's hair.

"Thanks for embarrassing me in front of the whole kingdom," Masamune pinched Ritsu's cheek. An and Ritsu burst into laughter, remembering the image.

"I have a certain image with the ladies and you just ruined it," Masamune pouted, pretending to be upset.

"Wait until they figure out you're going out with Ritsu," An snickered very unladylike.

.

.

Ritsu's mood saddened once they reached the castle. He realized Masamune would be going back tomorrow, much to his dismay. Masamune must have noticed because he pulled Ritsu to his room before dinner.

"What's wrong Ritsu?" Masamune caressed his cheek, causing a blush from the smaller male.

"It's just…you're leaving tomorrow," Ritsu mumbled, averting his gaze.

Masamune smiled and replied, "I'll be back in the summer. Maybe An and I can break off the engagement then as well."

Ritsu shrugged, giving a weak half-smile. He accepted Masamune's kiss and embrace, then followed him to dinner.

.

As soon as they walked into the dining room, their families clapped. Confused, Ritsu and Masamune stood until Kei explained with a proud smile.

"Congratulations Ritsu. It's not much of a celebration, but we wanted to acknowledge your skill out there today. You are now the best swordsman and archer in the kingdom."

Ritsu smiled brilliantly, thanking them and sitting down with Masamune. Ritsu's mood had brightened, but he was still distraught about tomorrow. He spent the night with Masamune, cherishing every moment until its last.

.

.

The next midmorning, the Takano family royal carriage was being packed up. Everyone was in the front courtyard, having their last conversations. Masamune pulled Ritsu into a nearby drawing room before they went to the courtyard.

"Masamune?" Ritsu questioned.

"I want to give you something. Something I've been wanting to give to you for a long time," Masamune smiled, "But you have to close your eyes."

"O-Okay…" Ritsu shut his eyes, resisting the urge to peek. His heart drummed in anticipation.

Masamune pressed something small and cold into his palm, gently curling Ritsu's fingers over it. His warm fingers brushed over Ritsu's, causing the younger to shiver.

"Open your eyes," Masamune said in a soft voice.

Ritsu opened them slowly, uncurling his hand as well. In his hand was a silver ring on a matching chain. Ritsu recognized the ring as Masamune's imperial ring; every royal had one. The ring had an engraving of the Takano emblem on the outside and Masamune's birthday on the inside.

"Masamune, I can't take this!" Ritsu gasped.

"You know I never wear it; I hate that thing. I've always dreamt of giving it to you. Now I finally can," Masamune smiled genuinely, brushing his thumb over Ritsu's cheek.

Tears filled Ritsu's eyes but didn't spill over. He hugged Masamune silently, pressing his face into his chest. He inhaled deeply, locking Masamune's scent into his memory. Will he always remember the scent of roses?

Masamune kissed Ritsu slowly, as if it was their last. Too soon he pulled away, his own eyes sad. They put on brave faces and smiles, walking out together to Masamune's carriage. They said goodbye, Masamune climbed in, and they rode off.

And that was it. Ritsu watched until the carriage disappeared in the distance.

**Aw, Masamune's gone! How will Ritsu cope?**

**Now you are introduced to the snake: Matsumura! What a fierce competitor! :3**

**See you next chapter~! :)**


End file.
